1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a laser machining system and a method thereof, and particularly to a laser machining system and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the laser machining system is utilized in a variety of manufacturing method originally performed with the conventional mechanism, such as welding, surface quenching, annealing, and other heat treating technologies, as the developing of the laser technology. For example, the glass packaging technology of the organic light-emitting diode, surface hardening of metal, metal welding, semiconductor impurity diffusion annealing, and semiconductor crystallizing are applications with high potential.
However, there are some considerations of the aforementioned laser machining technology about the temperature of a material illuminated/heated by a laser beam such as temperature value, temperature gradient, temperature distribution, heating time interval, and etc. As such, it is important for the laser machining technology to accurately control temperature-related parameters.